10 Things Brother Did to Make Me Happy
by WhenLolzCry05
Summary: A series of cute one-shots of the beloved young Elric Brothers. Brotherly Ed and Al.
1. Chapter 1

**Thing number 1: Cake-Making Ceremony**

A depressed young Al stared out of the window. He felt tears well up in his big, innocent eyes. Trisha died a month ago. Ever since his mom died, he'd been acting all sad and upset. Young Ed had just finished bathing and secretly watched Al from behind the door. He sighed and put a hand over his face. Face palm. It's Alphonse's birthday tomorrow, and the little ball of warmth has been secretly weeping behind his back. Just then, an imaginary light bulb appeared on his head. He smiled to himself thinking that his idea was sure to make little Al cheer up.

"Alphonse, it's already 9, let's go to bed." He said with a tone that secretly said 'Cheer up, Al'. "But... It's still early. We don't have school tomorrow, either." Al protested. Ed pouted bit, and went into his mom's-strict-mode. "No. Take a quick wash, brush your teeth, and go to bed." Al was about to protest, but Ed read his actions. "Now, Al." The younger brother pouted and went down stairs. "I hate it when you go 'Mommy' over me." Ed chuckled. "Ha, Ha. Now go down and bathe."

Alphonse went back to the room and was met by a _suspiciously_ happy Ed. "What are you smiling about?" Al asked. Ed shook his head. "Se-cret!" He said playfully before patting Al's head softly. Al grinned. He liked it when his big brother patted him on the head. It was rare, and he treasured every moment of it. It was like his brother was telling him everything was going to be okay. It made him feel safe. "Alright, let's get some sleep. Or else the cat-napper will kidnap all the kittens!" Both of them laughed and tackled each other on the bed, before falling into a deep sleep.  
Unknown to Al, Ed sneaked out of bed and went out to go to the kitchen, trying not to make a sound to wake him up.

* * *

The next morning, Al woke up, not seeing his brother in sight. He panicked. "What if the cat-nappers thought that brother was a cat and kidnapped him?!" He yelled frantically, and ran out of the room as fast as he can. He dashed right down the stairs and screamed for his brother. "Brother! Where are you?" He yelled. As he went into the kitchen depressed and on the verge of tears, he saw a cake on the counter. It was a cake shaped like a cat's head, homemade decor, and it was made cutely. There was a special scribbling on the cake made with chocolate cream, saying 'Happy Birthday, Al! -Ed'. When he looked at the table, he saw a passed out brother, face dotted with whip cream, lying with his head on the table. Al smiled brightly. _'Did he stay up late just to make this for me?'_

"Oh, brother." He said. He took a small piece of paper and scribbled on it with a pencil he found on the floor. He left it at Ed's side, and waited for Ed to wake up.

Later, Ed woke up with seeing the note 'Brother, Thank you!' He smiled. When he turned to his side, Al tackled him to the floor and gave him a big hug.

Both started their day with eating the cat-cake, with Al whining not to eat the poor cat.


	2. Chapter 2: I Just had A Nightmare

**Thing number 2: I had a nightmare**

"Brother, brother!"young Al yelled, shaking lil' Ed awake. When his older brother finally focused on him, he asked: "Hey, lil' guy. What is it?" Al gulped, on the verge of tears. "There was the cat-napper chasing me. Then there was a creepy armor in a loincloth saying 'Be my container' or somethin'! And then you lost an arm and a leg..And.." He felt a small hand on his head, and he stared up to a smiling Ed. "It's okay. You had a nightmare." He said. Al blinked. "What's a nightmare?" He asked. Ed posed as if he was thinking hardly. Maybe thinking of a way to say it to Al since he says the most complicated things for a child.

"A nightmare is a dream," He said. "But dreams are supposed to be good! Why is it bad?" Al asked innocently. "I'm getting to that. You see, Al, not everything is supposed to be good." Al tilted his head, not believing his brother. "That dream won't come true, will it?" He asked, scared. Ed smiled, as if thinking what his younger brother said was ridiculous. "No, it won't. It was just a bad dream. Besides, I'm not missing two pieces, am I?" They both laughed. After a moment of laughing, Ed stopped. "Let's go back to sleeping, Al. We have to wake up early tomorrow." Al seemed to hesitate a little, before finally sighing. "I can't sleep. I'm scared, brother."

Ed looked at him with understanding. "Brother..." Al said, seemingly regretting what he was about to do. "Yeah?" Ed asked. "Can..Can you sing mommy's lullaby?" Al replied. Ed's eyes widened a little. Al wanted to cry. He really did. He embarrassed himself in front of Ed. Just then, the eldest nodded. Al blinked three times. He can't believe this. From a guy like his brother... Eh. "It was a nightmare...I just had a nightmare. Brother is so smart." He said, which made them both smile brightly.

Both of them lay back on the bed and Ed started humming. Al had his face buried in Ed's chest. He giggled quietly a little. His brother was just so sweet when it came to things like this. Ed stroked Al's head softly, and he can already see his little brother close his eyes. He smiled, closing his own and continued humming.

Ah, a sweet brotherhood they had.

_Carried away in your sleep_  
_ Filled [these flowers], my children sleep_  
_ My sweet children sleep_

_Gently children_  
_ Without their father yet gently, children,_  
_ Your mother looked at you._

_In the room without your mother._  
_ In the room until the day seem …_


	3. Chapter 3: Protect Me

Alphonse fell on the ground, surrounded by tall, mean-looking kids who has bigger build than him. They laughed at him, glaring. "So this is the shrimp's younger brother? Wow, they both look weak!" The brown-haired boy said(I will now refer to him as 'Bobby') "Yeah, they are the weakest brothers I've seen! Who else would have gold eyes? Only a weirdo would have them! And look, they both have it!" the girl whose name is Becky pointed out cruelly. "I'd like to see this guy's face swollen as a present for his big brother! That little bastard deserves a reward for knocking me out earlier!" Another boy named Russell said. Al's eyes widened in fear as he covered his head for an incoming attack. The three kids started beating him up. "Jeez, Why don't you just die already, you two pieces of shit!" The girl yelled in his face as she pulled his head towards her face. The two boys kicked and punched him while the girl pinned him down. Al started whimpering from the pain they were causing. All he could do was wait for his big brother to come and help him. But somehow, he couldn't stop thinking that he was only causing more trouble for Ed than good.

"heh, He's as weak as his brother! They're definitely blood related, alright!" They taunted, not stopping their violent assault on the small child beneath them. "All you Elric losers do is talk! You two are too weak to even challenge us!" Bobby said. "Just because your older brother can do alchemy doesn't mean you can act all high and mighty, you bastards!" Russell yelled, laughing. "You're pathetic, like that Ed guy!"

"He thinks he's strong, just because he could do lame alchemy! You are so much like Ed! He act tough, but the second he sees us, he runs away like a coward! I'm surprised that you withstood us!" Alphonse gritted his teeth, trying his best not to cry, which was what these kids were aiming for. "You're pathetic! Weak! Just like your stupid, weird, creepy, cripple of a brother!" The girl laughed with the two boys.

Al's eyes opened slightly. _You never, NEVER call my brother a **cripple!** _Alphonse held the girl's wrist in a tight grip, making her struggle away from him. "Get your damn hand off me!" She yelled. Al glared at the tree. "You can insult me, tease me, call me names, or even beat me senseless..." He said, his grip tightening by every word. The girl's eyes were slowly changing from arrogant bitch to a frightened cripple as Al crushed her wrist. "But don't you ever...Insult my brother. Or else you'll be answering to me." The girl finally pulled away and made a fist ready to punch Al in the face. "Why you little-" Alphonse covered his head again, waiting for the blow to come. But it didn't. The next thing they all knew, the three bullies went flying from Al, ending up in the river. Al stopped covering his head, and looked up to see a very angry Edward glaring hatefully at the three. "Don't you ever hurt my little brother again!" Al's eyes shone brightly in relief as they welled up with tears. _Brother came. He came to save me. Big Brother came to save me!_

As soon as Edward scared the kids away, he knelt on the ground and carefully helped Alphonse sit up. As soon as he did, Al fell on his brother's chest and started to cry, muffled sobs and bawling coming out of him. He hugged Ed tightly and continued his crying of relief. Ed's angry, worried eyes became soft and relieved, returning his brother's tight hug, his other hand patting Alphonse's head. "It's okay, Al. I'm here now."

Ed gently wiped his younger brother's tears away and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, Al. Next time, I'll come to you faster." He said comfortingly. Al tried his best to stop sobbing. "They called you names... And they said you were a cripple who'd run away when you saw them..." Ed gave him a playful smirk. "Now, now. Who are they calling a cripple? When I came by, they scrambled away, didn't they?" Al giggled, which the older brother refused to admit was adorable. "You're right."

"Now promise me, Al, if they come back here and bully you again, make sure to call me. If they threaten you, make sure you tell me. I'll be the one to beat them senseless." Alphonse nodded, going along with his brother's blunt way of saying he'll protect him. "Now let's go home and treat those wounds." Ed helped Al up, but when he did, his legs gave up and he fell to the ground. Ed ran to his aid again. "Did they kick you _that_ hard? Damn, those guys are gonna get it." He said with a mixture of anger and worry. "My legs hurt. I don't think I can walk, brother." Ed sighed and face palmed, though he was smiling underneath. "Jeez, Al. This isn't an excuse for a piggy-back ride, is it?" He asked playfully.

"W-What? No it isn't! My legs really hurt, you know!" Al stuttered, his face a little red since he _did_ want his brother to piggy-back ride him. Ed wasn't stupid, he knew Al longer than anyone. Without warning, he sighed and picked Alphonse up and started walking back home. Al blinked, and then he smiled as he held on his older brother tighter.

"Big brother?" Al asked.

"What is it?" Ed asked back as he continued his way home.

"I love you." Al said cheerfully, giggling.

"I love you too, buddy." Ed replied.

* * *

**A/N: And when they say they love each other, they mean it as brothers.**


End file.
